SmPC26
is the 26th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 415th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls don their Yukatas and bring Candy with them to the summer festival. As its her first time she is highly excited; but they accidentally lose sight of her and spend the evening tracking her down. '' Summary Meeting up at the summer night festival the girls compliment each others yukata, seeing that even Candy dressed up for the event by using the dress decor. They start walking when they spot Nao's father playing the Taiko. Afterwards, they grab cotton candy and have Candy try some- which she is shown to enjoy. Meanwhile Majorina is also at the festival and she was disgusted by the people enjoying themselves. The girls tried catching some goldfish, and Reika is shown to be very good at it. Majorina is also shown to play the game and she intends on eating hers- until the stall owner points out that they are not edible. The girls then tried the shooting gallery, with Miyuki and Candy winning Natto candies. Majorina won a holiday trip by accident but was angered when the stall owner calling her an old lady. After playing for a while, the girls took a break. Candy was distracted by the mask display and was mistaken for a toy by one of the stalls and the girls return to her- only to find her as a prize offering at one of the stands. With no other choice, they put together their money to determine they have five tries to win her back. Taking turns, each girl fails with Miyuki going last. Just as her ring was about to land on the wrong prize; Candy quickly switches in order to allow them to win her back. By now the girls decide to take a break, happy to have her back and head outside of the festival area. Majorina finds them and she starts to suck Bad End energy from the various people and the girls transform. She creates a Super Akanbe using the festival toys and it quickly takes the girls down, causing Majorika to begin preaching how much she hates everyone there enjoying the festival. The girls stood up and were determined to take down the Super Akanbe. They don't want their night ruined, and they summon Princess Form to quickly defeat it with Rainbow Burst. In the process of Majorina leaves they gain two, brand new decors. Changing back to normal, the girls head over to the top of a hill and enjoy the fireworks display going off. Candy was transfixed by all of the flashing, vibrant lights and sounds, and she thanks Miyuki for bringing her. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Super Akanbe Secondary Characters *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Tomoko *Aoki Junnosuke *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Soutarou *Hino Masako *Hino Daigo *Hino Genki *Kise Chiharu *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Hiroshi Trivia *This is the third episode where Candy has been separated from the girls, the other episodes were episode 12 and episode 22. Candy also got lost with Miyuki and Yayoi in episode 14. *One of the candy sculptures represents Coffret from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * This episode was omitted in the English dub Glitter Force due to heavily featuring Japanese things, such as the summer festival, people's yukatas, the food there was at the festival, and more. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes